Here Without You
by MiDnIgHtHoUr77
Summary: It seems a normal day, but Kitty doesn't seem quite right. Is it nothing? I promise the story is better than the description.
1. Chapter 1

She sat on the couch, carefully dunking her oreos in the very full glass of milk. Kurt saw his chance and plopped heavily down onto the couch next to her. Effectively spilling her milk.

"Kurt!"

"Awww, did the Kätzchen spill her milk?" He stuck his bottom lip out at her. She retaliated by sticking her tongue out at him, and by splashing the rest of the milk on him.

"Ha, revenge is sweet!" She laughed at him. At first he was mad as well, but he couldn't stay mad at her. He began to laugh with her. Besides, he was a sucker for those brilliant blue eyes of hers. After she had laughed herself out she looked sadly at the empty plate and glass.

"Vhy the sadness?"

"Well, it's gone."

"Zat generally happens vhen you eat food."

"I just miss it. It was like, yummy.." She looked up at him with sad eyes. He laughed at her childishness. She giggled and sighed. "C'mon let's go get you cleaned up." She started to get off the couch, but he pulled her back down. She looked at him quizzically with her head cocked to the side. She was just so adorable he couldn't stand it. He wanted so bad to kiss her right then. It hurt him physically to not to, to keep himself at a distance from her. To not be with her. To just be her supportive, awesome friend, whom consoled her when her boyfriends inevitabley left her, crushed her heart, and threw her to the wolves. He rescued her, bandaged her, and made her happy again. She would never love him the way he loved her.

"Sorry, random muscle spasm." He scratched the back of his head apologetically. She stuck her tongue out at him, and got back up. She took one step and wobbled on her feet.

"Keety?" He immediately jumped up and let her hold his fuzzy arm to steady her.

"I'm fine Kurt," she smiled up at him. "Just like, got up to fast."


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so, I don't own anything. At all, watsoever. Just thought I'd mention that. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

_Next Day_

"Keety, duck!" They were, -sigh/audible groan- still in the Danger Room. Logan was not letting them go until they passed. Of course, that meant they had been there for around four hours. Not Kurt's first thought of fun, but if Kitty was there he was there. Back to the action of course, instead of ducking Kitty, just phased through the giant block about to hit her.

"What was that about ducking, Fuzzy?" He grinned, revealing his fangs, which, much to his joy, she didn't seem to even notice anymore. Her grin fell a little and she looked as though she was about to say something, but Kurt was too busy getting flown across the room towards her by a big something or other. He landed in a big, blue, fuzzy heap at her feet.

"Zanks for the heads up Keety." He grumbled and rubbed his head.

"Hey," She helped him to his two-toed feet. "I like tried." She laughed at him.

"Half-pint, Elf." Logan's voice was heard booming over the Danger Room. "You two are the only ones standing. You're free to go. The rest of you," -insert aforementioned audible groan- "are staying here until you get this right." Kurt and Kitty cheered as they raced as fast as they possibly could out of there.

oOo

_Later_

Kurt and Kitty were sitting by a big tree in the front yard of the institute. Everybody else was busy with either school work or other mutanty classes. They had both just gotten their regular school homework done and were relaxing in the shade. Kurt was leaning agaisnt the tree and Kitty was curled up beside him. It was a scene straight out of a book or a movie. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, there was a slight breeze. Everything seemed to be just perfect. Without even thinking about it Kurt started playing with her hair. He didn't realize it until Kitty reached up to stop his hand and look at him.

"Like, what are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry Kitty."

"Another random muscle spasm?" He laughed a little nervously.

"Ja."

"Well, you don't have to stop this muscle spasm." With that she leaned back down onto his chest, and after a moment he began playing with her hair again.

"Kurt?"

"Ja."

"What would you do if I were just like, gone?"

"Gone?" His chest hurt at the thought. His head hurt at the thought. _Everything _hurt at the thought.

"Yea."

"I vould probably go insane." She laughed a little at that.

"Hmmmm."

"Vhy do you ask such a question?"

"Just like curious."

"Kitty! I need ya!" Rogue called from the door of the institute. Kurt inwardly groaned. He barely got to spend time alone with his Kätzchen, and Rogue had just interrupted it.

"Comin'!" She started to get up, but wobbled again. Again, he sprung up to help her. She clutched his arm tighter than last time and for longer. "Whoa, temporary blindness."

"You ok, Kätzchen?"

"Totally. She smiled and walked away"

Okay, so wat do ya think? I know, I know, it's kinda short and the first chapter was reeeeeaaally short. I think I'm gonna hold the third chapter hostage until someone wants it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything whatsoever. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

It had been weeks since Kitty had gotten dizzy when getting up. Kurt was finally relaxing and forgetting about it. They were sitting on the couch just talking about random teenager stuff.

"Why do you still like look normal?"

"Vhat?"

"Why aren't you all blue and fuzzy?"

"Oh, I just thought it was easier for everyvon else if I just looked normal most of the time." She reached over and poked his watch. He became a blue, fuzzy elf with two toes, three fingers, gold eyes, and a tail. She smiled.

"I like this better. It feels like I'm actually talking to you." He smiled a fanged smile. She had broken up with Lance, and Kurt was nervously waiting until he could ask her out himself. "I think I'm gonna go get a drink. You want one?"

"Nah." She got up to get a drink, but before she could even take a step she collapsed. He was at her side in a second. "Keety? Keety!" She was freezing to the touch, and shaking in his arms.

"Kurt." She whispered weakly, and then she closed her eyes.

"KEETY?" He shook her. For a moment he panicked, thinking she was dead. Then he saw her chest rise and fall steadily. "Oh, my Kätzchen."

_Professor! _He contacted the professor mentally.

_Yes, Kurt. What is it?_

_Somezing's wrong with Keety! Vhere are you?_

_In the library._ Immediately Kurt transported them to the library. The Professor was a few tables away from where he had ended up. Quickly and carefully Kurt carried the unconscious girl to him.

"Vhat's wrong vith her?" Kurt impatiently asked after giving the Professor a few moments to examine her.

"I.. I don't know Kurt."

oOo

_In the infrimary_

Kurt had refused to leave her side. After many failed attempts they let him stay with her. They really didn't have any other choice. She was lying in a bed, looking so peaceful. As if she were only sleeping and any second now she would sit up and make fun of him for being so worried. _C'mon Keety. Wake up._ He thought over and over and over at her. As if just by pure mental force Kurt could wake her up.

"Oh, my Kätzchen." He repeated. "Wake up. Come back to me." The first of many tears slipped off of his blue fuzzy cheek and landed on her sheets.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, I still don't own anything.**

Chapter 4

It had been one week since Kitty collapsed. It took the rest of the X-Men three days to pry Kurt from her side, and that was only so he could eat at the table with the rest of them. Only he didn't really eat. He didn't talk. He didn't laugh. He didn't smile. After only one day of Kurt not being with Kitty they put him back by her side. At least there he would talk. It was where he seemed to want to be.

"Oh, Keety. C'mon. Vake up! I need you. You can't leave me here without you. I love you. Do I need to say it in another language for you to understand me? Ich liebe dich. Miluji tě. Jeg elsker dig. Ik hou van jou. Rakastan sinua." He racked his memory for any more languages_. _"Je t'aime. Is zat enough for you Keety? I hope so because I haven't got anymore. I vas right. I'm going insane vithout you. I need you to come back to me Keety! Please." His voice wavered on the please. He didn't know how much longer he could be without his Kätzchen. "I need you. Your smile. Your laugh. Your irritating vay of alvays being right. Your eyes. Your brilliant blue eyes. Please, I am begging you." He grabbed her hand with his blue one. He hadn't turned his inducer on since she turned it off. His shoulders shook, but he didn't cry again. He was too hollow to.

_Inside Kitty's dream_

"Kurt? Kurt!" She ran to her fuzzy, blue friend. She jumped into his arms and he hugged her warmly.

"I've missed you Kätzchen." She looked up and smiled at him, and then he surprised her. "I love you." He looked down at the ground and didn't look up.

"You love me?"

"Do I need to say it in another language for you to understand me?" He started rattling off foreign sounding words she didn't understand. While he said this she processed what had just happened. _He loves me? But I thought he like loved some one else.._ "Is zat enough for you Keety? I hope so because I haven't got anymore. I vas right. I'm going insane vithout you. I need you to come back to me Keety! Please." _Come back? But I'm right here!_ She thought confusedly. "I need you. Your smile. Your laugh. Your irritating vay of alvays being right. Your eyes. Your brilliant blue eyes. Please, I am begging you."

"Kurt, I'm right here. Look at me." He looked up, and she looked into his golden 'demon' eyes.

"Keety, I know you don't love me back, but I had to tell you."

"Kurt."

"Keety, It's alright."

"Kurt. Shut Up!" He snapped his mouth shut with a click. "I like love you too." Before he could talk anymore, she stretched up and kissed him. He blinked in surprise, but quickly returned her kiss. It wasn't pushy, or rushed, but long. Like it was their first and last kiss ever and they wanted to savor every single moment of it. It was sweet.

"You don't know how long I've vanted to do zat." He grinned his silly, fanged grin she loved. She laughed.

"You don't know how long _I_'ve wanted to do that." She stuck her tongue out at him. He grabbed her up in a hug and swung her around a few times while she laughed.

"Keety, vill you be my girlfriend?"

"Do you even have to like ask?" She answered him with a short kiss.

_In reality_

"Kurt." Rogue was at the doorway to Kitty's room.

"Vhat do you vant?" He not too kindly asked without looking at her.

"She's not gonna wake up just 'cause you're here."

"I know zat." She quietly walked over to be beside his chair at Kitty's bedside.

"Don't stop me either." He looked up at her with a smile in his eyes.

"I just vant her to vake up."

"Are ya hungry?"

"Not really."

"I'll go get ya somthin'." Rogue left as quietly as she came.

"Come on, Keety." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Her breath hitched a little. "Keety?" Her eyelids fluttered slightly like she wanted to open her eyes, but just couldn't somehow. "Rogue!" Kurt yelled as loud as he could. Somehow she heard him, and was there soon.

"What?"

"Her... Her eyes." They were still moving.

"Oh my goodness. Kitty! Kitty! WAKE UP!" Rogue yelled as loud as she ever did in Kitty's face. Kurt looked at her like she was crazy. "It's how I get her up in the mornin'." With a start Kitty sat upright.

"Keety?"

"Kurt?"

"No, I'm not here at all." Rogue grumbled quietly as she smiled and watched the two friends hug. Kurt held her tightly and it wasn't exactly a short hug, but Kitty definately wasn't complaining. When he finally pulled away to sit back down in his chair she pulled him back to kiss him. He pulled back as if he had been shocked with a bewildered look on his face.

"Keety?" She looked down. Thinking she had ruined their friendship because he didn't love her back like _that._

"Oh, uh sorry. I guess I like had a random muscle spasm." She blushed.

"With yer lips?" Rogue cocked her hips.

"Uh... yea." Kurt looked at his Kätzchen, contemplating for a moment. _Aaah, vhat the heck._ Before he could think or change his mind he leaned forward and kissed her. This time Kitty drew back as if shocked.

"Kurt?"

"I guess I also had a random muscle spasm." He gave her a lopsided grin. "Um, Keety?"

"Yea?"

"I... uh... sorta... love you..." He mumbled out to the floor.

"Only sorta? Well, gee that's tough 'cause I sorta love you like a lot." He jerked his head up.

"Really?"

"Oh, for Pete's sakes. Kitty loves Kurt and Kurt loves Kitty. Would y'all just kiss without one of you acting like you were shocked and get over it?" Rogue impatiently interrupted. The two friends needed no more prompting. The real kiss was just like her dream kiss. _Maybe even better._ She thought as he pulled away and grinned at her. _No, more than better._

**Alright so that's where I'm gonna end it. Sooooo yea. If any specifical person wants me to write somethin else I'm open for suggestions. Hope you liked it. First shot at an actual story by the way.**


End file.
